hackexfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:FAQs/@comment-97.93.20.151-20150311214904
TIPS, TRICKS, AND STRATEGY HERE. To the rest of you trolls posting your group ads, bitcoin request and game cheats- give yourselves a round of applause after taking a nice crap in your hands, you deserve it. For those wiyh integrity, if you find a worthwile comment somewhere in this troll mess of 1100 comments, please let me know. To any of you real players- feel free to add your tips, observations, and strategy techniques etc. I'll just put this out there ahaid of time- If you post your ad here- again please give yourselves another fecal cheer and clap hard. If youre requesting bitcoins- move on, and give yourselves another fecal applause as well, that includes people who are looking for cheats. Thankfully, I have no qualms with having you trolls as my opponents, your lack of integrity fortunately doesn't ruin the game for me. Lets get started. First and foremost- levels; one thing that doesnt change during my progression is what my firewall level should be at as i move up, its an easy formula. If you notice when you go to your bank account log in, there is the PNT bank slogan, "exceed below the horizon"- it is my opinion that this is a clue. I think that what this means is- dont let the price of your next firewall level exceed the maximum level of money you can store in your secured savings. If you are being bombarded with cracks, you want to be able to have a secured location for your money and you want the maximum amount to be able to pay for your next firewall upgrade- dont rely on the encryptor as much as the firewall, it takes longer to decrypt a firewall than it does the bank account, secure the firewall first. When starting out, you should concentrate on your device and Network level, some do the device upgrades first,then network- i do both at the same time time, it just makes more sense to me. You want to try and be fully upgraded with a Nova S and 5Gs net the lowest level possible, If you acheive this between Player levels 5-8, I salute youAfter net and device are fully loaded, you want to always concentrate on spam as being the alpha. High spam level is the key to fast progression, if you rely strictly on hacking- you will be working three times as hard and your progression will be three times slower- this includes the progression of player level, upgrades, popularity, and reputation. Currently, my hourly spam rate is 37k an. If you haven't acheived the fully loaded hardware and net speed by level 10, you are investing too much money in the other upgrades. I was at level 6 when I got the last device and net upgrades- which put me into level 7 after those final purchases. After these upgrades, throughout your progression your software priority should be geared towards SPAM SPAM SPAM. Don't take my word for it, see what the top 100 say about it. None of them got there without the high spam level, without the spam bits they wouldnt have ranked so high. One key important thing- don't be sloppy, get in the habit of cleaning and/or fudging your ip in every log file. Some players think that ppl should leave the logs alone and the good ,honorable hackers are the ones that arent "pussies" and leave the logs alone. I strongly disagree, this is a hacking game- good hackers cover their tracks and fudge log files if they have the time and it is necessary. When is it necessary to fudge? when you are being invaded by a known ip (try and make sure it is really them and not a fudged ip from another player if you have the time) to do this, check their log and compare it to other ip logs they have supposedly hacked- if the info matches- there is a better chance that it's genuine. I am sneaky, if an ip has breached me, i copy there ip, and paste it over mine everywhere, especially aginst higher ranking players that can do damage to them. Even if i higher ranked player has an encryption that my cracker can't compete with, i start cracking and then go to there log and doctor it so it shows my enemies ip where mine once was. then i copy my work in that file, go to my enemies log, paste the work so that date and time matches, delete everything except the ip's and manually type the necessary log text around the ip's (i.e. Bypassing device at xxx.xxx.xxx.xxx, and cracking account at xxx.xxx.xxx.xxx etc.) It is a dirty and ruthless method- in tother words it is good hacking. It is also fair. If you are one of those hackers that purposely leaves their ip in a log because you think its honrable, or a hackers code of honor- than you are an idiot, and you are not a good hacker. If you are like me, a one man team with no bullshit "rules", and you cover your tracks and doctor up false info in opponents logs- you are a true hacker. that is what hackers do, they don't rely on just software to do the job for them, you have to manually do some work. I have started wars and annihilated anyone who leaves an ip in my log. To those that say, "that's cheating and cowardly", my rebuttal is this- not only are you making an excuse to be lazy, but no matter how much of a habit you make out of covering your tracks and being unseen- you will make mistakes, trust me. i dont care how disciplined you are, you will slip up once in a while- and you will catch your own mistakes once in a while. Another important thing to be aware of- fish for new ip's in the scanner as little as possible. the more you scan, the more your ip will show up in other players' scanners. if you go days without scanning- you will be unseen for days- this secret does not include you manually pinging ip's- which is a necessary tool to use when your cash cows have made an upgrade. also i read every file i come by. i seek out big deposits and ping the ip's they came from. if someone got a good score and multiple ones- best believe im gonna start cracking that ip. and while im pinging those ip's it has no effect on my exposure whatsoever. this gmae can be played with your ip completely unseen if played right, with the exception of your mistakes- that you hopefully wont be punished for. most of the time, i have been lucky. i ahve been hacked 3 times and the amounts taken from me were chump change. when your exposure. Spam trick. when spamming, never spam 1 ip at a time, it is a waste. Upload your highest level spam to your highest leveled opponent that doesnt have an antivi that is higher than your highest spam. In fact make sure it is under the antivi to the point that it will take a while before they can upgrade high enough to get rid of your spam. once that is established make the rest of the spams significantly lower thatn your highest- make sure that the combined finish times of your smaller spam do not exceed the large spams' finish time. In other words if you have a 50lvl spam thats starts out at 5 days to finish and you upload several 20lvl spams after- the five days will obviously increase with every other upload you add. dont do too many, and ignore the finish time of your largest. give yourself a rulle of thumb in the beginning. make sure your smaller spams finish uploading atleast by the next day. Your large spam- completetely ignore it's finish time, it is going to finish uploading much sooner than it is projecting- watch what happens to the finish time of your large upload as the smaller ones finish, it wil leap big time- and this trick gives free time for upload.